onunnamedfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Murder
House of Murder is upcoming black comedy-anti hero film focusing on afterlife group, with their mission to bring justice on one mysterious case. The film set to start their production on March 2016. Plot The story revolve around the death of mysterious woman named Velma Doris who cause encounter between supernatural people. Detective' Val Qiel, former evil prince' Hans Stein, billionaire' Solomon Akulawebe, fortune teller' Madam Emerald, cursed son' Tamada, and ghost' Zander Sonia have to join force to stop the evil entity from being release into their universe and solve the mysterious case around Velma Doris. Cast and character Hendi Moonik as Handerson "Hans" Stein, the direct reincarnation of evil prince. Can't aceept his past, Hans try to get away from it. His power remain the same as he was evil prince such as turn into fire. Hans now currently on his early twenty and studying to be a preacher. His new family remain unseen but still alive. Hans everyday live are not complicated as he tried he's best to be the good man he want himself to be. Jennifer Roselyn as Madame Emerald, old and pale fortune teller. She's joined the team with her own personal agenda. Emerald is lonely character as for hundreds years living by herself. She's begin rough and sensitive with trusting people. Her encounter with Hans might re-open some old human feel inside her. Marcho Vincensius as Solomon Akulawebe, down to earth businessman who reluctant to donate his money for good cause. For some reason he can interact with the deaths. Solomon has been the kind and light hearted person for entire time. He run the family business as his step sister become supernatural expert. The gift to interact with afterlife come from his grandfather and might be their family tradition. Evangli Koampa as Tamada, after got cursed he can no longer speak. He can turn invisible after the cursed. Tamada also teach martial arts and have a good heart as ally and friend. Tamada have his own struggle as he can describe what he's really feel about something. Deep inside his heart he already let go for he to speak again. Syafitri Yumikesari as Zander Sonia, the ghost of former outcast student who continuing her life as normal teenager in disguised. Thinking she might got second chance to rebuild her life, Sonia living for more than when she's still really life. She also realise her parents not really sad after her death, and that makes her regret her past life. Sonia now work with Solomon Akulawebe company. Arthur Kilis as Valentin "Val" Qiel, the former detective who fall in to the darkness and have to solve supernatural phenomenon to pay for his falling. He can teleport and mind controlling. After losing his daughter, Val turn himself into the darkness. As regular detective he's not very bright. Val doesn't have anyone left for him as he believe that's the truth. Naomi Pioh as Dr. Italia Montgoria, a young and successful neurosurgeon who possessed by necromancer after her research gone wrong. Italia haven't spoke with her pupils for almost five years. She have her own personal problem as she keep thinking that her parents abandoned her but the truth is they're actually die on car accident. Italia serve as Hans main love interest and also his adversary. Raymond is set to potray La Cusco on physically and voice. La Cusco is the evil entity who linked to all of House of Murder member. Agus Umar will provide main voice of La Cusco. Indriani Biga is potraying Velma Doris, mysterious woman who suddenly killed by unknown entity. Vanesa Balak, Andrew Liemitang, and Jazzy Andries will appear as Kathy, Solomon's assistant, Jun, maniac that work for La Cusco, and Samantha Qiel, Val's deceased daughter respectively for small appearance. Rani is set to appear as Maria Joa. Casting After the film has been confirmed to be made, Arthur is the first to cast as Val Qiel on March 5th 2016. Beside Val Qiel, another character will appear like Velma Doris, Hans Stein, Solomon Akulawebe, Tamada, and Madam Emerald. Gabriela Berhimpon later cast as Velma Doris on March 8th 2016. On the same day later, Marcho Vincensius, Andrew Liemitang, and Indriani Biga is rumoured to be part of the cast. Raymond is in talk to voice La Cusco character. In the following day, Hendi and Marcho Vincensius has been cast as Hans Stein and Solomon Akulawebe respectively. Andrew Liemitang, Naomi Pioh, and Vanesa Balaks also has been cast as Jun (La Cusco's minion), Dr. Italia Montgoria, and Kathy (Solomon's secretary) respectively. Later on, Syafitri Yumikesari, Evangli Koampa, and Jennifer Roselyn is added to main character as Zander Sonia, Tamada, and Madam Emerald respectively. On March 17th, Gabriela left the production and her role went to Indriani Biga. Qiel's daughter will be played by Jazzy Andries. Agustian Umar also been cast to provide La Cusco voice. Rini Sondakh is expected to appear as well with undisclosed role. On March 28th, reported that Aron Kaligis, Dina Noviyanti, and Rizal Sutoko will make cameo appearance as themselves. Rani is cast as Maria Joa on April 1st. Production Production set to begin on 14th March 2016. Filming will start on 17th March. Andrew Liemitang filmed his scene on that day. Syafitri Yumikesari, Marcho Vincensius, Naomi Pioh, Evangli Koampa, and Jennifer Roselyn having table read for their character potrayal. Indriani Biga is set to do her scene on March 19th alongside Raymond. Hendi, Marcho, Syafitri, Evangli, and Jennifer was on set around March 23rd. Agustian set to record parts of his dialogue on March 28th. Naomi is set to be on set around April 6th. The filming schedule has been push over a week and will return normally at April 20th.